


【Xiao次方】赞 姨 当 嫁

by linkabaobudong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Life, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkabaobudong/pseuds/linkabaobudong
Relationships: Sun Xiaochuan/Xiao Zhan, Xiao 次方, 孙笑川/肖战
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	【Xiao次方】赞 姨 当 嫁

肖赞用凉水泼了把脸，出了卫生间，才发现便当盒就放在桌子上，师兄忘没了。他急忙裹了外套，临出门时也不忘带上口罩，拎着便当盒往师兄办公室那边去。  
丈夫上班如果不带家里准备的便当，妻子会被人指责不贤惠。  
肖赞嫁给师兄快一年了，对师兄的“妻子”这个身份，并不能很好的适应。  
家里出行的车被师兄开去上班，肖赞只能选择挤公车。略显宽大的口罩几乎半扣在他精致又小巧的脸蛋上，衬得肖赞越发娇小玲珑。  
周围一同等公车的人目光凝在肖赞身上，似乎是在说，谁要是娶了这样一个人做妻子，该多有福气。  
倒是路边几个拎着扫把的清洁工聚在一块谈天，声音比远处汽车的鸣笛声还大。  
“她原本有前夫，叫什么博的，她嫌人家不好，没有出息，便撇下那男人跑了……后头没了生计，只得去站街，偏生他家里不许。她便把名字改了，以后只叫什么赞，不说爹妈起的“战”字。”  
“再后边呢？”  
“后边……”中间这句肖赞听不清楚，马上又听那胖些的阿姨喊，“我女儿今天炒鸡蛋，你猜怎么着，糊了！”

肖赞心里不舒服了。  
他抬眼见熟悉的数字印在公车上，他等的那班来了，心里有了底气，扯下口罩冲着清洁工阿姨大喊：“胖子，你好几把贱！”  
周围静谧了一刻，所有人看他的眼神都不对了。  
明明是女人的身体，怎么是男人粗哑的声音呢？  
公车阖上门便开走了，清洁工便四散开，每个人都有自己负责打扫的区域。不知道谁又开了个头，“她之前也做清洁工吧？不然别人怎么喊她扫把星呢？”

肖赞轻车熟路地进了师兄办公室。  
他把便当盒轻轻搁在桌子上，师兄才恍然回过神来，紧张地抓住他的手，关心道：“你怎么来了——”  
“还不是你，”肖赞在他师兄面前一贯会露出这样撒娇的温软一面，“我做好的便当，你怎么不带呢？”  
他掀开便当盒一角，瞬间香辣扑鼻的味道便窜出来。那是一盒香辣小龙虾，肖赞学来亲手炒给师兄吃的。  
师兄便从旁边拉了个椅子放在身边，将肖赞按坐下。师兄唇角一直带着点醇厚的笑意，像是春水酿了三年的美酒，周身带着儒雅随和的味道。  
让肖赞深深沉迷其中。

肖赞与师兄是在美国读书时认识的，周围人都叫师兄Dai，大概是他英文名的简称。在同一位导师手下研究课题，师兄给予肖赞的帮助良多。  
师兄毕业那一年，两个人的身影总是同时出现在校园的各处。师兄的课题很忙，肖赞便挤出时间给他帮忙；师兄忘了吃饭，肖赞便订好外卖等师兄一起。  
令两个各奔天涯的是不同的未来规划。师兄要去日本发展，肖赞却选择了其他地方。  
分别前一晚，肖赞忽然在师兄面前落泪，他说：“师兄，你会等我吗？师兄？”  
师兄深深地望他一眼，似乎将他整个人都灵魂都看透。良久之后，师兄宽厚的手掌还是落在他发梢，“阿赞，你不要后悔。”  
怎么会后悔？  
肖赞抬起头，眼底晶亮闪烁。  
他永远是师兄的妹妹啊。

临回家前，师兄似乎忽然想到什么，忙将肖赞用过的口罩夺走扔进垃圾桶，又从办公桌抽屉里抽出一沓口罩。肖赞眼尖，看见上边印着N99的字样，顿时心里酸软。  
师兄亲手给他戴上，捏鼻梁上金属条的时候还宠溺地刮了刮他鼻尖。  
“好了，最近日本不太平，你别乱往出跑，小心感染病毒。”  
“我听师兄的话。”肖赞亲昵蹭了蹭师兄的手掌。  
抱着一堆文件的秘书这时候走过来，肖赞乖巧地替秘书挪开了一点地方。他向师兄摆了摆手，示意自己该回去了。  
不过一眨眼，师兄立刻全身心投入工作，那样严肃认真的他，让肖赞又想起他们一起读书的那些年。

“天皇陛下，请在这里签字。”秘书递过去一份文件。  
男人大手一挥，棱角分明的字体便落在纸上，赫然是三个字。  
孙。  
笑。  
川。


End file.
